


Dreaming in the Forest

by LoudSymphony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Dreams, Sappy, a little wander of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudSymphony/pseuds/LoudSymphony
Summary: Just a little thank you note to an old friend.





	Dreaming in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing something sappy like this. Please do comment on what you think, it means a lot.

We were ten years old when we first met. You were a beautiful young girl, long blonde hair flowing like a golden river. Your blue eyes as vast and deep as the sea. When we first met, I found you in the dark, quiet forest, wearing nothing but an angelic white cloth running from your neck all the way down to your ankles. I was a little... confused to say the least. I never expected anyone to see me here. A bumbling chubby mess trekking in the empty forest in the late hours of the evening. I couldn't even spit a proper greeting out of my mouth to save my life! All I did was sputter a "H-H-H-He-" like an aged, elderly car engine. And just like anyone else, you laughed. But you didn't laugh like everyone else. You were... happy to see me. You waved at me with a toothy smile and patted the leaves next to you. That, I think, was the first time anyone outside of my family said hi, much less invited me to sit with them. I was caught off-guard, but nevertheless, I sat down with you, next to you. Right off the bat, I could feel a strange warmth that sort of lulled me. It felt... weird. Foreign. Alien? I mean, you were sitting in the middle of the forest, and you never told me who you really were. Sometimes you were Sam, sometimes you were Ruby. Sometimes you were Alice, sometimes you were May. I'm still inclined to think you're an alien. But at least, you're an alien who listened.

I was sorta sitting there, hugging my knees and glancing about. I was a nervous wreck, really. I had never known how to properly speak to people, much less girls. I think you knew what was going on in my head, because you immediately tried to break up the silence. You tapped my shoulder and gave me a soccer ball. Granted, it was tattered at the seams and the sponge beneath was clearly showing, but I'm not picky. You gave me a smile, walked a distance away from me and passed the ball with a soft yet firm kick. I kicked it back. And you kicked it back. Then I kicked it even harder. You jumped, caught the ball with your chest and kicked the ball really, really hard. You whammed my stomach with that foam ball you call a soccer ball. I was mad for a moment, sure. But your gleeful giggling and your playful attitude simmered my hot temper. Lucky you. We played for a long while. When you kicked that ball up into the air, I only then realized that the Moon was already hanging idly in the sky. I immediately ran off without saying a word. Deep in my heart I felt very guilty for leaving you then, but I didn't want to get whipped for playing soccer at night. 

I didn't come back for a few days. School got a little busy for a bit and I was too tired to go to the forest. But you were always at the back of my head. Somewhere in there, a voice was nagging at me, saying that I broke someone's heart again. I wasn't really in the mood for anything of this sort, but something compelled me to write an apology for you. I couldn't speak properly, but at the very least my penmanship was decent. C- is still a pass in my book. The very next day, I came back to the forest. I came with an envelope in my grubby hands. Of course, I was still nervous. I was fidgeting about with the envelope on my way there, and my hands were all, sweaty and clammy. Jeez, I was a real mess back then. Then I found you, hugging your knees, rocking yourself while staring at the soccer ball. You must have heard me stepping on some dead leaves or something, because you immediately turned to me the moment I saw you. For a moment I swore I could have seen a little tear in your eye. Then you smiled, ran up to me and gave me a massive bear hug. You weren't angry at me or anything, like I expected you to be. You just missed me, and you were happy I came back. I dropped the letter in my hand and I hugged you back. And you clenched tighter. God, it was like you had a strength of a bear, because you almost suffocated me and broke my ribs. I got used to it though. I get used to everything. You released me, gave me that cheeky smile and kicked the ball at me again. And we played ball until the Moon saw us again. This time, I made sure to give you a goodbye wave so you knew I was leaving. At first, you wouldn't let me go. You tugged at my shirt and tried to give me the best pitiful puppy eyes you could muster. You knew I had to leave, but you wanted just a little bit more time to play. I felt that way too, but sometimes things just doesn't work that way. I didn't know how to tell you though, so I figured something else on the spot. I took the letter I dropped and folded it into a paper airplane. I wrote a little note on the wing that said "I'll come back soon," and gave it to you. You pouted for a bit, but eventually you released your iron grip on me. 

This would become routine for the two of us. We'd play for a bit. Then I'll turn around and leave when the Moon is up, but you'll devise all sorts of ways to keep me reeled in. It was fun though. Especially the one where we played Tag and parkoured through the trees. You really did a number on me when you pounced on me mid-air while I was swinging to the next branch. It was the only time you caught me, but instead of keeping me trapped, you simply gave an awfully smug smile and released me. Hoo boy did I really want to slap you for that. But you know I would come back. I always do, and that gave you leeway to be as cheeky as possible. God damn it, I always lose to you one way or another in the end, huh? Its no wonder I'm so weak sometimes. 

One day, I came to the forest with a blind rage. I think you heard me coming because I was punching every single damn tree in sight. I was mad. I don't remember why I was mad back then, but it was the first time I was mad in front of you. And then, I felt your warmth again. I couldn't see you through all my anger, but I knew you were there, right in front of me. You put your soft, warm hand on my fist and gently lowered it. As I felt your touch, I saw my vision going from a blood-red to a clearer, yet monochrome view. I saw you in front of me with a sullen face. Your hair was completely grey, with only small streaks of yellow in it. Your eyes were dark-blue too, as if I was looking into the deeper depths of the ocean. I knew you were sad to see me this way. I felt sad too. Disappointed, even. I didn't mean to make anyone sad, much less you. I just wanted to be free. I saw a tear well up in your eye as you lowered my hand down. Your hand was practically trembling at this point. Then you buried your face in my chest and started bawling. 

And I started crying too. I started blabbering about what happened. How I was rushing towards my class and a classmate happened to run into me. I ended up with a scar on my arm and massive muscle aches along my shoulder down to my elbow. I rushed to class anyway, but then I got singled out and brought out of class. Then my teacher hung me out to dry. They never bothered to ask me about my arm. About what happened. Apparently the classmate dislodged one of his teeth, but who cares?! I was injured too, but no one bothered to ask! I was basically pouring over you like a baby waterfall now. You knew I was angry, but you knew better than to just scold me like anyone else would. Neither did you vow to seek vengeance or anything of the sort. You stayed by me and listened. I think that was the first time I spoke to you for real. But then again, it was like a "B-but w-hy? S-so unfare!" rather than coherent speech. But you understood. You always did. When I turned to look at you properly again, I saw your color come back. Your eyes were bright blue again, and your hair was a golden yellow again. I no longer saw red, only you. Through the tears that cleansed my rage, I gave you a soft smile, and you responded in kind. I don't think I ever had someone who knew my heart better than I did. But then you had to go ruin the mood and pat my head like I'm some sort of grumpy cat. And there goes you with your stupid cheeky smile again. Jeez, I don't get you at all sometimes. But you get me, and sometimes that's all I need. You diverted my mind away from the whole incident by kicking the ball to me. It was a simple game, I guess. Just passing the ball in the wackiest way possible to pass the time. But it was fun. Not a lot you can do with just a ball and two kids. When the Moon started staring at us naughty kids again, I figured its about that time to leave. It was easier this time to go back the way I came, considering I left a path of broken, felled trees in my wake. You knew what was on my mind. 'Oh no, I punched down all the trees! I better patch them up using duct tape!' You nudged me to be on my way. 

"I'll fix it. Don't be a dummy and go sleep." 

"But-" 

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." you droned while poking my cheek. 

"Fine..."

Aaand somehow, the very next day, all the dead branches and trees were gone. In its place were tiny little seeds. When I came to surprise you in the morning, I saw you watering the saplings, humming a little catchy tune. It was the first time I saw you in a different outfit too. You had this red checkered dress that flowed down just below your knees like silk and a little straw hat resting on your head. It was pretty cute, actually. 

"I never thought I'll see you in that dress" I smirked. 

"I never thought I'd see you in anything else but a uniform." she retorted. 

"Touché." 

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" 

"Its the weekend." 

"Liiies. You're skipping school again, aren't you?~" 

"How do you always know?" 

"Well, for one, you threw a hissy fit yesterday. And another one; you always come here in the evening. Never the morning." 

"Fine... I didn't feel like coming to school today." 

"You should have slept in." 

"I can't sleep." 

"Theeen, maybe you should have gone to school..." you say while sauntering up to me. You then knocked my forehead gently with her fist. "At this rate, you're going to fail school, you know." Ow. The look in your face told me that you were worried about the way I treated my academics, but truthfully I wasn't in the mood to talk about it just yet. So I sorta, turned away the moment you gave me that remark. I know you're concerned, but I... 

"I don't feel that welcome in school..." 

"Why?" you asked. This time your furrowed expression shifted to a more inquisitive one. 

"I find it hard to make friends. You know I can't talk very well, right? That's why I come here. I can sing, I can dance and I can speak however I want here. But there, it's like half of my words refuses to come out." I say. You laid a gentle palm on my cheek, looking up to me pitifully like I was some sort of hurt little puppy. "You poor thing... Hey, what if I came with you?" you suggested with a mischievous little grin. 

"You know you can't leave the forest, right?" 

"Not in the way that you think!" you winked. "Just leave it to me, okay?~"

"Okaaay." 

"Good boy. For now..." You took out a pokeball and tossed it into my hand. 

"Open it!" 

I tossed it to the ground and it immediately cracked open like a hatching eggshell. Out comes a wee little Mudkip, its apparent clueless face being what made it my favourite. When I looked up, you had already brought out a Torchic by your side. 

"Come on, lets go on an adventure!" was the last thing I can remember of that memory. I think it devolved into trying to take down both Groudon and Kyogre in Sootopolis using our starter pokemon. Fun times. 

The very next day, I was surprised to see you floating next to my bed. Like, two meters off the ground. For a second I nearly lost my shit. I don't think my family would be too thrilled to find out that I've been secretly meeting you for so long. But somehow, no one saw you. It was like you were a ghost only I could see. It took some getting used to, considering they can't hear you either. 'Spacing out' seems to be the best excuse for now, so I'll stick with that. The first few days were weird to say the least. It was hard focusing in class with your annoying face in the way all the time. Buuut, it did make school more bearable now that I had company. The loneliness I get during break time was completely agonizing, what more when I get excluded from games during recess. Now that you've somehow found a way to leave the forest, at least I have someone to talk to when I'm feeling lonely. I just wish you were a little bit less distracting sometimes, because you kept shouting in class... and you keep chirping away at whatever's on your head at that very moment. I needed to focus in class, you know! Sigh. Can't count how many times I wanted to duct tape your mouth shut. 

No matter what, I'm still happy to have you around. I can't come in everyday to take care of the forest. Before you came, the damn place was barren with dead trees and dry leaves. So many things to take care of and look after, it became nigh near impossible to take care of it myself. I too am grateful that you allow me to have friends around from time to time. As I grew from primary to secondary school, I started making friends that mean a lot to me. Despite all that, you never grew resentful of them. Sometimes you even encouraged me to do stuff with them instead of hanging out here. And on the rare occasion where I get into one of those passionate conversations, you tend to hop in a little and add a little bit more for me to say. I've managed to make myself more likeable enough to have people peer into what goes on in the forest, at least from an outsider perspective. These opportunities don't come around often. They still can't see you in there though, I wonder why.

There was one time when the forest got so barren, it looked like a No Man's Land. Do you remember that time? Something happened within my social life, and everything just sorta started crashing down. Things happened with my friend and I willingly took on the burden, trying to take care of a person who was far beyond my means. You saw the forest deteriorate with your own eyes. You tried so hard to keep the forest alive... Your hands were calloused and you were limping with every step, as if you were trying to run on aching feet. You looked so weary, there were already eyebags forming below your eyes. You know, sometimes I sneak into the forest from time to time, just checking on you just in case anything went wrong. You were hurting. But every time you see me, you still give me that forced cheeky smile. I shouldn't have tried to be altruistic to boost my own ego. One day I decided to meet you again to talk things out. That day, the forest was unusually dark. The Sun was up, but the floor was unusually dark and grey; as if it was rejecting the Sun's light. Thiugh the trees were just nothing more than tall wooden poles now, there was some kind of black fog so dense it was impossible to see beyond a few trees. For the first time in my life, I actually felt scared to be in the forest. I remember myself calling out for you, using whatever names you had identified with in the past. Then I heard footsteps behind me, rapidly approaching me. I turned around, thinking it was you going to do that bear hug thing again. 

It wasn't you. 

Next thing I knew, this hideous creature was dragging me by my legs. He was running so fast, there were scratches and scars on my face from being dragged through the branches hidden under the leaves. I tried to wriggle my way out of the monster's grasp by clawing at the ground, trying to find something to grab on, whether it be a rock or a stick lodged in the ground. I must have been screaming my lungs coarse, because the mere memory made my lungs feel absolutely fatigued. Somewhere along the line you must have heard me screaming my lungs out, because a few seconds later, I was freed of his glassy cold grasp. Not even one second after I got up, you started dragging me by the collar. This time, I knew it was you because I could feel a familiar warmth from you. As you dragged me away, I saw clearly what tried to abduct me. This thing... it had glass shards for teeth and hair... His body was screwed up, its like he had the skeleton of a gorilla stretched to twice his height. He had this pale yellow eyes, and behind him... more yellow dots started appearing. It was like an army of them. The worst part is that the fog started closing in on us too. Needless to say, I was scared shitless. I think my body and mind locked up when staring at that fog, because the only thing I can remember afterward was you bringing me to a patch of land circled by torches. You were really roughed up too, your clothes were ripped and there were scars all over you arms and legs. I'm sorry for putting you through that. I didn't even know that these... monsters even existed. It was truly our darkest hour back then. I never realized just how bad the forest became... I tried. I really tried to help others, you know? Maybe if I helped others out, maybe I could find a way to get our forest to start blooming again. Instead, I bit off more than I could chew and tried to help out a person who I doubt even cared for me. And I inadvertently hurt you instead. Someone I care about. The closest person to my heart. I'm sorry. 

I made sure to spend as much energy as I can on fixing up the forest. It was tough work, considering I still had to deal with another person's mental state, exams and my other commitments. But, I made no compromises when it came to lifting at least some of your burdens off your back. After all, I wronged you by endangering you. If I wanted to be sincere, I had to make sure the forest was at least pristine, right? Sigh, I know you're still mad at me for not coming to the forest that often anymore. I have neglected it for over half a decade now, leaving everything to you to take care of everything. This should have been my job first and foremost. I'll try to take up the role, but please do help me out, okay? 

But hey, its been a long time since that happened, and look where we are now. Granted, there are still a few issues I want to address here and there, but the forest is turning green now. Its been such a damn long time, I almost forgot what is it like to have a tiny flower in here. The trees are still pretty grey, but with time, I'm positive this place will turn into a rainforest. It's been a rocky road so far, and I doubt its going to smoothen out anytime soon considering the storm in the horizon. But I know, with you, this forest can weather the storm ahead. And I guess, I'm writing this letter as a promise to you. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but the worst ones I've made was the one that was made at your expense. You're an integral part of me that I cannot afford to lose. You were there from the start, and I doubt you'll be gone anytime soon. I still don't know who or what you are, but even then, I know you're someone worth keeping by my side. So, I'll give you a promise I made when we first met. I'll start coming back more often now. And we'll start dreaming together under the forest again, okay? Maybe one of these days, I'll start sharing our dreams with others, so they can enjoy the adventures we had together. And maybe, one day, they'll finally be able to see you and your cheeky face. One day. 

So, shall we get moving?


End file.
